Bra
A bra or brassiere is an undergarment worn mostly by females to cover their chest. Information about medieval undergarments for women was few and far between, until 2008 when four 600 year old bras were found in Lemburg Castle in Austria. These bras are made of linen, and bear an uncanny resemblance to modern bras, with details such as shoulder straps and lace. It's not known if they were worn by all women, or just wealthier castle-dwellers. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, this would appear mostly in the form of a swimsuit top that Smurfette would wear, although she would usually appear in a one-piece swimsuit. In the cartoon show episode "Sassette's Bewitching Friendship", Smurfette wore a seashell bra when Melina the good witch accidentally changed her into a mermaid. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, due to Smurfette's physical appearance being different from her mainstream appearance, the bra would also appear in the same manner, mostly as part of a swimsuit. The Smurfettes on Smurfette Island wear a crop top bra as part of their normal dress. Sassette during her brief time as an adult Smurf would also wear a crop top with her overalls, though she would start wearing one as she grew into an adult over the course of time. Hefty had to wear a crop top while he was being tormented by Ghinelle the genie who partially transformed him into a female Smurf. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories After the events of the story "Smurfette's Crazy Love", Smurfette now wears a bra as part of her everyday dress. Wonder soon begins to wear a bra after being given plastic smurfery by Papa Smurf. After being cured of her Vampirism, Serana would begin to wear a bra when she became a real Smurf. Both of Hero's daughters Saviour and Miracle would wear bras in their adult years. When the Smurfettes were created through the Mirror of Opposition, they didn't wear bras. However, when they were pregnant with their children, their chests began to change so that they would have their own set of mammaries, which produce milk so that they could feed their offspring. LD Stories/Expanded AU Although no female is asked to reveal or speaks openly about their undergarments, Falla and Savina both wear bras constructed of strapped leather bindings sewn together with double-hex threading, allowing both mobility and secure fastening. As for the Smurfs, Smurfette and Moxette do not require a bra because they do not have developed mammaries. However, Karma and Fierra both wear bras that simply conform to their breasts. Fierra, being a Firesprite, has a flame-proof bra. Aeon of the Champion Female merfolk (mermaids) usually wear this sort of garment, as waterproofing technology allows them to remain useful even within the vicinity of Atlantis. Armoured bras became popular with Arielle-Ataris, the warrior-queen of Atlantis, when she took the throne in -24,149. The bra offered immense projectile penetration protection, and it also avoided damage from melee weapons. This led to the noblewomen of Atlantis - and even some of the higher-class merlike - adopting the item of clothing. In -16,053 Seraphina became the new Queen of the Ocean, and she improved upon her mother's design of the armoured bra by building it with magic resistance as well as penetration defence to make it better suited for her role as a spellcaster. During this time her daughters, notably Ursulina, also indirectly spread awareness of the bra by wearing them in various colours. When Primarina ascended to the throne in -7,106, she further expanded upon the design by building autofixing into it so that the bra repaired itself if damaged. The experiment involved the use of magical rock-like material thought to be remnants of the Cerulean Plateau, which was discovered by King-Adjudicator Aquarius during one of his visits to New Vigrith. Together with the night elves, he made the new element's discovery public. Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Women's clothing Category:Smurfy Tales Clothing Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs